Harry Potter et le jardin des roses
by Jenily
Summary: Une fics qui se déroule juste avant la rentrée scolaire...
1. Default Chapter

CHAPITRE 1  
  
Boum !  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en train de rêver de ses parents, ils étaient tout les trois réunis dans un magnifique jardin aux fleurs très étranges. C'était la première fois depuis bien des semaines qu'il faisait un rêve agréable et il fallait que ce... Mais en fait, qu'est-ce qui avait fait ce bruit ?  
  
Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, Dudley étaient tout les trois autour du frigo, ce dernier tombé parterre.  
  
- Au lieu de nous regarder comme ça, vient nous aider, idiot ! Lança l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- J'arrive, j'arrive...  
  
Après maints efforts et quelques cris, ils réussirent enfin à remettre le frigo à sa place.  
  
Harry se doutait bien de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'agissait une fois encore d'une des grandes colères de son cousin qui se produisait environ tout les deux jours. Et toujours à propos de son régime qu'il ne voulait pas suivre. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi son oncle et sa tante s'obstinaient à continuer puisque Dudley restait aussi gros qu'une baleine...  
  
- Alors Pétunia, tout est bien prêt pour se soir ? demanda l'oncle Vernon d'une voix forte en prenant le journal. N'oublie pas qu'ils arrivent à 19h précises !  
  
- Mais oui, Vernon, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout préparé... Dudley, mon chéri, arrête ! Tu sais bien ce qu'a dit le docteur, dit Mme Dursley en se précipitant sur son fils pour l'empêcher d'avaler une boîte de cookies tout entière.  
  
Harry ne connaissait pas les invités que sa tante et son oncle allaient recevoir le soir même. Il savaient seulement que c'était des cousins éloignés de sa tante Pétunia.  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre quand il entendit son oncle l'appeler.  
  
- Oui, oncle Vernon ? Lui répondit-il en revenant dans le salon.  
  
- D'habitude, vu ton anormalité, je t'aurais demandé de rester dans ta chambre, sans un bruit, jusqu'à ce que les convives s'en aillent, débuta son oncle d'une voix qui se voulait calme, mais aujourd'hui malheureusement, tu va devoir rester avec nous pour le souper. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu apprendre ton existence mais le fait est qu'ils le savent. Alors écoute moi bien (sa voix était devenue aussi féroce qu'un pit- bull) si il se passe une seule chose bizarre pendant le repas, tu ne reverras plus jamais ton précieux petit balai !  
  
Son éclair de feu ! Tante Pétunia le lui avait confisqué au début des vacances car, soit disant, il prenait trop de place. C'était une raison complètement stupide puisque son éclair de feu était rangé dans sa chambre et que personne d'autre à part lui n'y venait jamais.  
  
Harry pensait bien qu'ils avaient deviné que ce balai était une des choses les plus précieuses qu'il possédait et qu'ils pourraient faire du chantage avec, comme en ce moment.  
  
- Très bien, je ne transformerais personne en crapaud... lui répondit Harry.  
  
L'oncle Vernon prit une teinte violacée et jeta son journal avec une telle force sur la table que plusieurs pages s'arrachèrent et tombèrent tristement sur le sol.  
  
- Quoi ?! Rugit l'oncle Vernon en jetant à Harry un regard assassin.  
  
- Je plaisantais ! répondit Harry en regardant parterre. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si je saurais le faire...  
  
- File dans ta chambre et que je ne te voie plus jusqu'à ce soir ! Cria l'oncle Vernon plus menaçant que jamais.  
  
En fermant sa porte à clé, il entendit encore son oncle hurler : « Et si je vois encore ton oiseaux de malheur, je l'égorge et je le donne à manger au chien du voisin ! ».  
  
Harry était malgré tout bien content de devoir rester dans sa chambre sans qu'on le dérange. Il pourrait ainsi finir son devoir de métamorphose qu'il avait commencé la veille. Il portait sur les Animagis et Harry avait été particulièrement inspiré puisque son propre père en avait été un.  
  
Après quelques minutes de réflexion, ses pensées se tournèrent sur ce qu'avait dit son oncle sur les cousins de Pétunia et son existence. Il restait perplexe devant leurs connaissances. C'était effectivement très étrange qu'ils sachent qu'il habitait chez eux, alors que ces mystérieux cousins se trouvaient à des centaines de kilomètres de Privet Drive et que cela faisait bien plus de 15 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parler.  
  
Il chassa vite ces pensées de sa tête, en espérant simplement qu'ils ne ressembleraient pas trop à sa tante et se remis à ses devoirs de vacances.  
  
Quand les invités arrivèrent, Harry avait fini le devoir demandé par Mme McGonagall depuis un bon moment et s'était attaqué au devoir le plus dur et le plus long, celui des potions.  
  
Harry se dépêcha donc de ranger ses affaires magiques et ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige.  
  
- Désolé, mais va falloir que tu passes la nuit dehors, dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.  
  
Harry regarda sa majestueuse chouette s'envoler haut dans le ciel et après avoir inspiré un bon coup, descendit au salon.  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
En descendant l'escalier, Harry aperçut trois silhouettes devant la porte encore grande ouverte.  
  
Arrivant au salon, il vit alors parfaitement les cousins de sa tante. Il y avait un homme et une femme, tout deux blonds aux yeux bleus. La femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 45 ans, était élancée et tout ses gestes étaient remplis de grâce. Son mari, par contre, était plus imposant par son poids mais avait, tout comme sa femme, un air bienveillant et protecteur. Une jeune fille les accompagnait et Harry fut frappé par le contraste qu'elle donnait par apport à ses parents. Elle devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux brillants, presque noirs et le teint mat dû, selon Harry, à de longues séances de bronzage. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jeans avec un t-shirt bleu alors que ses parents portaient des habits très élégants.  
  
- Ah, voilà Harry n'est-ce pas ? dit la belle dame d'une voix douce. Tu as vu Charles, cette ressemblance avec Lily, surtout au niveau des yeux. Ses si charmants yeux verts... poursuivit-elle en s'approchant de Harry.  
  
Mais bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! Ce dit Harry très excité. Si ces gens étaient les cousins de sa tante, ils étaient également les cousins de sa mère ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant... D'une voix tremblante, il demanda à sa cousine si elle avait bien connu sa mère.  
  
- Oh, quand nous étions gamines, nous habitions juste en face ! On était les meilleurs amies du monde, tu sais, ta tante, ta mère et moi, toujours à faire les 400 coups ensemble ! dit Mme Owen, une grande gaieté dans la voix.  
  
Harry était comme hypnotisé par les paroles de cette parente qu'il connaissait à peine, car il sentait sa mère revivre un peu à travers ces souvenirs. Un sentiment de bonheur intense l'envahi, semblable à celui qu'il avait ressenti l'année dernière lorsqu'il avait vu ses parents dans la pensine.  
  
- Heureusement que Pétunia était là pour nous remettre de temps en temps sur le bon chemin ! Tu te rappelles Péti ?  
  
La tante Pétunia était devenue cramoisie, comme si dans les souvenirs qu'évoquaient sa cousine, elles avaient fait des immondices inimaginables. Elle finit par répondre d'une voix à peine audible :  
  
- Oui, oui...  
  
La cousine poursuivit d'un ton plus triste.  
  
- Puis un jour, ta mère est partie dans sa nouvelle école et j'ai moi-même déménagé quelques mois plus tard en Irlande et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles... Jusqu'au jour où elle est... elle est décédée...  
  
Tout le monde se tu, comme si après les paroles de Mme Owen, une minute de silence s'imposait.  
  
L'oncle Vernon qui sentait la situation lui échapper et le sujet s'égarer aussi loin que les côtes de Nouvelle-Zélande, cassa le silence d'un ton sec et précipité :  
  
Hum, et si nous passions à table ?  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
A table, ils ne parlèrent plus de Lily Potter, l'oncle Vernon préférant largement causer d'économie et tout particulièrement de l'entreprise où il travaillait, qu'il qualifiait de « génie en matière de technologie perceusienne ».  
  
Une ambiance bonne enfant s'était installée, tout le monde parlait, ayant toujours son mot à dire, défendant ses opinions (Mr Owen était, lui, employé dans une entreprise de robots ménagers et insistait sur le fait que ses produits avaient plus d'avenir que des perceuses).  
  
Les seules personnes qui n'avaient pas pris part à la discussion étaient, naturellement, Harry, qui comme à son habitude, faisait semblant de ne pas exister, attendant toutefois le bon moment pour pouvoir reparler de sa mère, et la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée. Elle s'était contentée de séré la main à l'oncle et la tante de Harry, sans même se donner la peine de sourire, puis elle avait pris place à table et avait commencé à manger tranquillement, ne prêtant aucune attention aux noiseries que débitait Dudley pour (essayé ?) de l'impressionner ni, en fait, à personne d'autre. On aurait dit que rien à part son assiette n'existait autour d'elle.  
  
Harry la regardait de temps en temps, toujours très furtivement. A vrai dire, il ne la trouvait pas vraiment jolie mais devait admettre que son regard rempli de mystères, le charmait un peu.  
  
Après le dessert, Mme Owen proposa aux adolescents de quitter la table et de faire un peu mieux connaissance avec sa fille.  
  
- Allez Lyra, je suis sûre que ces jeunes garçons seront enchantés de te faire visiter leur chambre, déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Lyra regarda sa mère quelques secondes d'un air las. Se résolvant à suivre Dudley, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivie de près part Harry.  
  
Dudley était tout excité, fou de joie de réussir pour la première fois de sa vie à faire venir une fille dans sa chambre.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte où un panneau « danger de mort » était accroché, Dudley l'ouvrit à Lyra, se baissant avec cérémonie, avant d'entrer lui-même et de fermer la porte au nez de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier était trop fatigué pour riposter et se dit simplement, prenant un ton fataliste :  
  
« Les personnes ne changent pas... »  
  
Il décida alors d'aller prendre une douche, quand il entendit le rire cristallin de Mme Owen monter jusqu'à lui, comme un appel lui rappelant que la discussion sur sa mère n'était pas finie.  
  
Alors qu'il commençait à descendre les premières marches du petit escalier en bois, il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit sa tante, il y avait quelques jours de cela : « Oui Vernon, Juliette ma cousine germaine. Elle restera dans la région environ une semaine et j'en ai profité pour l'inviter à souper... »  
  
Si elle restait une semaine, pensa-t-il, il aurait largement le temps de lui parler, peut-être même sans que son oncle et sa tante s'en aperçoivent, ce qui serait l'idéal.  
  
Il entra dans la salle de bain, se disant amèrement, qu'il avait finalement bien fait de ne pas redescendre car, il en était persuadé, si il parlait encore de sa mère dans la soirée, son oncle et sa tante ne le supporteraient sûrement pas et ils risqueraient encore de sacrifier son éclair de feu, objet qu'il lui tenait tant à cœur, non pas pour son aspect technique mais symbolique. Ce balai lui fut offert par son parrain, mort il y a à peine quelques mois.  
  
A cette pensée encore douloureuse, il eut mal et resta longtemps sous l'eau froide à pleurer doucement.  
  
Après s'être un peu calmé, il rentra dans sa chambre, vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée à sa taille et ses lunettes à la main. Il s'arrêta net, pétrifié.  
  
Une ombre était assise sur son lit.  
  
CHAPITRE 4  
  
Ne me dit quand même pas, que je t'ai fait peur, Harry ? dit Lyra, souriante.  
  
Harry remis ses lunettes sur son nez et reconnu la jeune fille.  
  
Son cœur se remis à battre à vive allure quand il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux.  
  
Assise dans la pénombre, ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules, ses mains se joignant sur ses cuisses, elle semblait bien différente de la fille qui était tout à l'heure à table. Elle était maintenant beaucoup plus belle.  
  
Harry était enveloppé par son regard, sa chambre disparaissant au fond de ses yeux sombres. Elle lui fit tout d'un coup penser à quelqu'un, mais il n'aurait pas su dire qui. Comme quand vous êtes petit et que votre maîtresse vous demande quelle est la capitale de la Norvège. Vous l'avez au bout de la langue mais le mot ne veut pas sortir.  
  
-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?  
  
Je... hum... non...enfin...tu... balbutia Harry, ne sachant que dire de mieux.  
  
Il se sentait si ridicule, exposé comme une sculpture au milieu de la pièce et tremblant au rythme des « plocs » que faisaient les gouttes d'eau en tombant sur le plancher.  
  
-Je crois que tu as besoin de ça... dit-elle en lui lançant son pantalon et un t-shirt qui traînait parterre. Je vais te laisser t'habiller et je reviendrais après...  
  
Harry senti comme une brise d'été sur ses bras nus quand elle le frôla doucement en sortant. Elle referma la porte sans se retourner.  
  
Il resta quelques secondes debout, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête et son cœur battant la chamade. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un état pareil, c'était en présence de Cho...  
  
« Oh non, je ne veux plus être amoureux, merde... » Pensa-t-il, son visage entre ses mains.  
  
Puis pris d'une panique passagère, il enfila son pantalon rapidement, pensant au retour imminent de Lyra. Il alla ensuite chercher sa plus belle chemise dans son armoire et fini de se préparer en essayant pour la première fois le parfum que lui avait offert Hermione pour son anniversaire.  
  
« Il est pas si mal que ça en fin de compte » se dit-il en s'aspergeant une dernière fois avec le flacon bleu.  
  
Finalement, il alla se regarder un coup dans son petit miroir accroché derrière la porte. Il y vit le reflet d'un garçon de taille moyenne, mince mais musclé avec des yeux magnifiquement vert et des cheveux noir complètement décoiffés.  
  
Il ne se trouvait ni beau ni laid et à vrai dire, n'y avait jamais vraiment pris de l'importance. Machinalement, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, non pas pour les coiffer comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais pour les ébouriffer encore plus. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire le même geste que faisait son père dans son adolescence, car Lyra venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre.  
  
CHAPITRE 5 Sans un bruit elle alla se rasseoir sur le lit de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier la suivit du regard et alla lui-même prendre place sur sa chaise de bureau.  
  
Il était sur le point de lui demander si elle se plaisait à Surrey quand il vit son regard se poser sur un coin de la chambre. Elle fixait, concentrée, la valise de Harry qui était entrouverte et d'où sa baguette dépassait de quelques centimètres.  
  
Il se leva d'un bond, se précipitant sur sa malle pour la fermer.  
  
- Hum, ce n'est que... enfin... hum, tu vois pour l'école on devra faire un spectacle au début de l'année et... enfin... je vais faire des tours de magie... expliqua-t-il d'un ton pas vraiment convainquant.  
  
Elle sourit et lui dit doucement :  
  
- Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu essayes de mentir Harry. Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais honte d'être un sorcier, pour vouloir le cacher comme... ça...  
  
Il reçut les propos de Lyra comme une gifle. Il se serait attendu à tout, sauf à ça !  
  
- Quoi ! Mais comment tu sais ?! Toi aussi t'es une sorcière ? Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, c'est impossible... enfin je... Dit-il d'un coup, complètement chamboulé.  
  
Elle le coupa, d'une voix tranquille, apaisante.  
  
- Calme-toi mon p'tit gars, ça ne vaut pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil !  
  
Elle poursuivit, son visage s'assombrissant encore plus que d'habitude.  
  
- Non, je n'ai jamais été une sorcière... Je suis plutôt une espèce de Cracmol si tu veux, née de parents sorciers mais sans pouvoirs magiques...  
  
- Non, tu veux dire que les cousins de ma tante, enfin tes parents sont des sorciers ! débita Harry d'un air effaré.  
  
- Oh non, bien sûr que non, ce ne sont que des Moldus ! Ils sont bien gentils mais loin d'être des sorciers tu peux me croire ! Et ils ne sont pas mes parents non plus, enfin pas mes parents biologiques...  
  
- Tu as été adoptée ? Harry se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait manqué de tact en posant cette question mais Lyra ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué car elle répondit aussitôt de la même voix tranquille.  
  
- Oui, dès ma naissance. Ma vraie mère est morte peu après et mon père aussi, je crois... Ils m'ont simplement laissé une lettre pour m'expliquer qui j'étais vraiment.  
  
Ils se turent et se regardèrent un moment dans une sorte d'harmonie. Cet instant sembla durer une éternité à Harry. Puis le silence se dissipa, faisant place à la voix de Lyra qui se voulait joyeuse mais qui, aux oreilles de Harry, sonna faux.  
  
- Alors, et toi Harry, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?  
  
Cette question si simple prit Harry au dépourvu. Il aurait voulu lui demander des millions de choses, comme par exemple, comment elle savait qu'il était un sorcier alors qu'elle vivait dans un environnement moldu. Mais il se contenta de répondre d'un ton mal assuré.  
  
- Euh... A Poudlard, tu dis ? Bein, ça va la routine quoi.  
  
Il ri intérieurement. « La routine ! » se mot lui avait échappé. Pourtant ces cinq années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard avaient été tout sauf de la routine !  
  
- Mmmmmm.... Dit Lyra plongée dans ces pensées.  
  
Nerveusement, Harry tripotait une plume qu'il avait trouvée sur son bureau. « Hedwige l'a sûrement laissée tomber... » Puis ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau sur Lyra. Son regard perdu et son air sombre l'entouraient d'un halo de mystères, comme un tourbillon de secrets...  
  
Ils sursautèrent tout deux quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup. Mme Owen se tenait dans le couloir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Désolé de t'arracher à une si bonne compagnie Lyra mais il est l'heure de s'en aller... dit-elle en rentrant dans la chambre.  
  
Lyra se leva sans accorder un regard à Harry et sortit lentement de la chambre. Harry entendit ses pas légers qui descendaient les escaliers.  
  
Mme Owen reprit :  
  
- Cela va de soit, que tu pourra venir nous voir quand tu voudras, Harry. J'ai donné l'adresse de l'hôtel à ta tante.  
  
En franchissant le seuil de la porte, elle se retourna, lui fit un clin d'œil et descendit du même pas léger que sa fille.  
  
Il fallut à Harry plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que Lyra et sa mère étaient parties. Il essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête, en vain.  
  
Sans même se déshabiller, il se glissa sous son ses couvertures et ferma les yeux.  
  
CHAPITRE 6  
  
Harry dormit très mal cette nuit là. Il ne cessait de se réveiller, de se tourner et même aux alentours de minuit, il tomba de son lit. Ses rêves furent une succession de scènes absurdes : il rêva d'Hermione qui s'était coiffée d'un énorme livre rouge vif à la place de son habituel chapeau noir, ensuite ce fut Neville qui débarqua dans le Poudlard Express avec un corps mi-homme mi-crapaud et qui hurlait le nom de Trevor à tue-tête. Et finalement, après bien d'autres rêves étranges, il se vit lui-même accompagné de Lyra et offrant à cette dernière une rose violette. Dans son rêve, Lyra était superbement habillée et riait aux éclats alors que lui- même était sale, son pantalon tâché de boue et son visage exprimait un désespoir intense. 


	2. Les lettres

CHAPITRE 6  
  
Harry dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Il ne cessa de se réveiller, de se tourner et même aux alentours de minuit, il tomba de son lit. Ses rêves furent une succession de scènes absurdes : il rêva d'Hermione qui était coiffée d'un énorme livre rouge vif à la place de son habituel chapeau noir, ensuite ce fut Neville qui débarqua dans le Poudlard Express avec un corps mi-homme mi-crapaud et qui hurlait le nom de Trevor à tue-tête. Et finalement, après bien d'autres rêves étranges, il se vit lui-même accompagné de Lyra et offrant à cette dernière une rose violette. Dans son rêve, Lyra était superbement habillée et riait aux éclats alors que lui, était sale, son pantalon tâché de boue et son visage exprimait un désespoir intense.  
  
Ce n'est qu'un autre stupide rêve... se dit-il calmement.  
  
Après avoir mis ses lunettes sur son nez et s'être étiré un peu, Harry remarqua qu'un petit hibou cendré voletait devant sa fenêtre.  
  
Dans sa précipitation de la veille, il avait totalement oublié d'entrouvrir sa fenêtre, comme il le faisait habituellement.  
  
En s'approchant, il vit que le petit hibou n'était pas seul et que d'autres étaient perchés sur le toit de la maison d'en face.  
  
Harry n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour reconnaître Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron. Ne fuyant pas à sa réputation « d'animal excité », il n'arrêtait pas de faire l'aller-retour entre le toit du voisin et la fenêtre d'Harry en hululant bruyamment.  
  
Quand Harry ouvrit sa fenêtre, Coq s'engouffra littéralement dans sa chambre, allant s'écraser contre le mur du fond. Les autres hiboux pénétrèrent, quant à eux, calmement dans la pièce, Hedwige étant celui qui fermait la marche.  
  
Harry dénombra 5 hiboux. Il prit d'abord la lettre de Ron, qu'il détacha de la patte de Coq, toujours sonné sur son lit.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà au courant, mais si ce n'est pas le cas et bien, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que la rentrée scolaire a été repoussée au 8 Septembre ! C'est mon père qui l'a su grâce au Ministère. Et mes parents tiennent à ce que tu passes ces derniers jours de vacances au Terrier ! Avec Fred et George ont a aménagé un mini terrain de Quidditch, tu verras c'est vraiment super !  
  
On viendra te chercher dès ce soir !  
  
Réponds vite ! Ron  
  
P.S : Hermione nous a déjà rejoint ici depuis quelques jours.  
  
Cette lettre était accompagnée d'un magnifique parchemin où des lettres multicolores dansaient pour former les mots « Joyeux Anniversaire ! ». Il était également décoré d'une multitudes de petits dessins qui représentaient des gâteaux, des ballons, des balais de Quidditch, des livres (sûrement l'œuvre d'Hermione, pensa Harry, en riant) et bien d'autres choses. Le parchemin portait les signatures de tous les Weasley (excepté Percy), d'Hermione, de Lupin, de Tonks et d'autres membres de l'ordre. Et à la grande surprise de Harry, il découvrit en lettre d'or la signature de Dumbledore.  
  
Ces mots lui firent chaud au cœur. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il déballa le petit paquet que transportait également Coq.  
  
Au milieu d'une immense feuille de soie verte, Harry découvrit...  
  
Un rouge à lèvre ! dit-il, ahuri.  
  
Une moitié de parchemin, dont les bords étaient dans un état pitoyable, accompagnait le cadeau.  
  
Harry, Ce rouge à lèvre pourra t'être bien utile pour l'année prochaine. Non pas pour toi évidement, mais pour ta future conquête ! Son fonctionnement est ultra simple : tu le fait essayer à une fille, tu attends quelques minutes et si le rouge à lèvre devient rose pétant et bien, cela signifie que cette fille tient à toi. Par contre, si il n'a aucun effet, largue-là vite fait ! Et sache que plus le rose est criard, plus elle t'apprécie, et qui sait ? t'aime !  
  
Ron P.S : Hermione tient à te donner personnellement son cadeau. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce que c'est mais ça m'a l'air passablement ennuyeux. M'enfin, tu verras bien ce soir ! Harry remballa le rouge à lèvres dans son papier vert et le déposa soigneusement dans sa valise.  
  
Dès qu'il se détourna de ses affaires, une petite chouette Hullote blanche vint se percher délicatement sur son épaule gauche, laissant tomber au passage une feuille pliée en deux.  
  
Harry reconnu aussitôt l'écriture propre et nette de Remus Lupin.  
  
Cher Harry Félicitations pour tes 16 ans. Tu arrives maintenant à un âge où un adolescent se transforme gentiment en un adulte. Tu as pourtant déjà vécu d'innombrables épreuves, dont un jeune sorcier de ton âge n'aurait même pas imaginé l'existence. Et je suis fier de toi. Je t'admire, même, d'être qui tu es, simplement. Ne change jamais Harry. Au travers de ton âme revivent James et Lily. Vous ne faîtes qu'un, ne l'oublie jamais.  
  
Amitiés Remus  
  
Quand il eut fini de lire, il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. La lettre tomba alors sur le sol, semblable à une feuille en automne, tristement.  
  
Harry se renversa mollement sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les « épreuves » dont Lupin parlait. Il vit le voile où Sirius tomba, battu. Il entendit le bruit qu'avait fait le corps de Cédric quand il s'était écroulé, terrassé par le pire des sortilèges. Et...  
  
Harry sentit quelque chose frôler sa joue. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux et sursauta, émettant un petit cri de surprise. Un énorme hibou noir, qui ressemblait d'avantage à un vautour qu'à un « facteur sorcier », se tenait à côté de son visage. Une lettre, horriblement sale, était accrochée à ses pattes.  
  
Il ne tarda pas à découvrir que la lettre en question provenait de Hagrid, qui lui souhaitait en quelques phrases maladroites, un bon anniversaire.  
  
Son estomac commença alors à lui réclamer quelque nourriture.  
  
Il jeta donc un coup d'œil rapide à la lettre de Poudlard, qui comme Ron l'avait prédit, annonçait un retard dans la rentrée scolaire, sans toutefois expliquer la cause de ce changement tout à fait inhabituel.  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de sa chambre quand il aperçut le petit hibou cendré. Ce dernier s'était assoupi dans la cage d'Hedwige, la lettre qu'il portait se balançant au rythme de sa respiration.  
  
La curiosité l'emporta sur sa faim et Harry se glissa dans sa chambre en se demandant qui d'autre pouvait bien lui écrire.  
  
Le papier était rose et des fleurs entouraient les bords. Une odeur agréable se dégageait de la lettre, semblable à du parfum.  
  
Harry lut, en murmurant.  
  
Cher Harry Je t'écris aujourd'hui pour te souhaiter un doux anniversaire, accompagné d'une bonne dose de bonheur. Mais ce n'est pas tout. La principale raison qui m'a poussée à t'envoyer cette lettre est toute autre. Je voudrais te confesser que je ne t'ai pas oublié. Il suffit que mes paupières se baissent pour que tu apparaisses, avec ton sourire si charment. Harry j'ai besoin de toi...  
  
Cho  
  
Harry jeta violemment la lettre parterre.  
  
Comment ose-t-elle m'écrire pour me dire toutes ces âneries après ce qu'elle m'a fait subir l'année dernière ! Elle ne m'y reprendra pas deux fois... se dit-il amèrement, en claquant la porte. 


End file.
